breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Betsy Kettleman
|BCS Last Appearance = |Category = Yes |Residence = Kettleman Residence}} Betsy Kettleman is the wife of Craig Kettleman and the mother of Warren and Jo Jo Kettleman. History Season 1 Betsy and her husband Craig meet with Jimmy McGill to sort out Craig's case of being accused of embezzling $1.6 million. Just as a letter of engagement is about to get signed, Betsy stays her husband's hand and asks for time to think it over. Later, Jimmy, Lars, and Cal attempt to scam Betsy, but they get it wrong and end up scamming another woman, Abuelita. After being warned by Jimmy, Betsy and her family go into hiding. After a frivolous search, Jimmy finally comes across them in the woods near their home. Jimmy tells them that they need to go back home, but Betsy disagrees. Jimmy picks up a bag and attempts to leave with it, but Betsy grabs ahold of it. Eventually the bag tears open revealing the money Craig had stolen. Betsy and Craig plead with Jimmy not to expose them, offering him a portion of the money as a bribe, which Jimmy initially refuses. Jimmy retorts with the option of them hiring him as their lawyer, which is refused in turn by them, who refer back to the cash bribe. Betsy and Craig meet with Kim Wexler at HHM. Kim advises them not to take their case to trial, because their chances of winning are very low. She urges them to take the plea deal she's negotiated on their behalf, which would reduce Craig's sentence from 30 years to only 16 months. Betsy and Craig decline the offer and tell Kim that she is fired. Besty and Craig then seek help from Jimmy. Jimmy tells them that he has gone into elder law and no longer wants to represent them. He says that their best bet is to return to Kim and take the deal she gave them. Betsy and Craig remind Jimmy that he took their bribe and if they were to return the money, they would need to have all of it present. Realizing this, Jimmy reluctantly takes their case. Jimmy has Mike Ehrmantraut break into their house to collect the stolen money. Once they have it in their possession, Jimmy returns the funds he took from the bribe and has Mike take the money to the district attorney's office. The following day, Jimmy informs Betsy and Craig about where the money is heading and tells them for the final time to take Kim's deal. Betsy doesn't want to go through with it, but Craig comes to his senses and tells her to think of the kids. Jimmy escorts them to HHM, where the deal is finally made. Personality and traits Betsy has shown herself to be an incredibly stubborn and self-righteous woman who refuses to admit to her husbands embezzlement and insists on fighting for his innocence despite the fact that failure in the courts is unavoidable. Her determination and greed makes her go to extremes to avoid facing the consequences of her own crimes such as attempting to bribe Jimmy in order to keep his mouth shut or to ignore the well-being of her own children. Even after Kim Wexler is able to give the Kettlemans the best court deal they can get, which will spare Craig 30 years in prison, Betsy remains stubborn and refuses to take the deal and blackmails Jimmy into helping her and her husband. Even after their money is stolen by Mike she still threatens Jimmy and refuses to give up but is finally defeated when Jimmy reveals that she will be found guilty as well if she tells of the bribe she gave Jimmy and when Craig makes her realize that the deal is for the good of their children. Appearances ''Better Call Saul Trivia *The character of Betsy Kettleman was named after actress Betsy Brandt, who played Marie Schrader in Breaking Bad.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYFmxelKA1k ''Better Call Saul Star on Breaking Away from Breaking Bad - IGN Interview] References es:Betsy Kettleman Category:Better Call Saul characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Pilot characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 1 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Members of the Kettleman family Category:Criminals Category:Jimmy McGill's clients Category:Antagonists (Better Call Saul)